Breaking Music
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: Hinata finally gets fed up with the way people treat her, so she decides to change. Kiba and Shino are ready to support whatever she does, but will the change make her realize her feelings for Kiba, or for someone else? Hinata/Kiba


This is my first real Kiba/Hinata story. I don't own Naruto but I wiss I did. Hope you like it! Please review!!

Kazo Sakamari

* * *

If you push a relationship far enough it will eventual break. This is what happened to a young innocent girl, but no one seemed to notice this. That was probably the reason that it broke. No one cared enough to notice her; no one could see how hard she worked to please them. She tried too hard trying to get what she wanted and to be what they wanted, and eventual she realized that she could not be both. She had to choose one, and so this is how it came to be. This is how she broke. How her world, the one she had hated and loved, the only way of life she knew, came to an end. Hinata Hyuuga, the prized heiress of a kingdom of betrayal death and hatred broke.

* * *

The soft music that came from the only closed door in the hallway went unnoticed by the contents of the large house hold. Inside was the Hyuuga heiress sitting on her bed with the cheap guitar that she had bought at a garage sale two years ago. It was a Sunday; the entire household was busy making preparations for the upcoming event that the whole town would celebrate. As a matter of fact just about the whole town of 200,000 people was making preparations for this event at this exact moment. The event in general was not a happy one. It was one that if someone outside of the town would here about it would probably look at them like they were crazy. The special event was the anniversary of the death of Hiroko Hyuuga. Otherwise know to the younger generation, as Hinata and Hanabi's late Mother. And so Hinata sat in her room singing a song on her guitar to her Mother in heaven. The tears feel softly on the guitar as Hinata sang. She had long since grown out of her old stutter, blushing, and fainting, in an attempt to make her father proud, but no cigar as some would say. Long blackish blue hair feel around her and her white eyes glowed with pride and sadness. The window was open and the curtains were blowing on this windy day. Down on the street a young man had stopped in the middle of the street, his brown hair blowing in the wind. He stared at the open window and closed his eyes listening to the music that was cared down to the street by the wind. He didn't know why it happened but he didn't try to stop it, the tears flowed down his cheeks and feel into his hair. The world passed by these two souls like nothing was happening, but something was, for them at least. The heiress to a clan that was know as the greatest of Konoha, but on the inside was ramshackle due hatred and regret from the clan members. On the street a man who had lost his father to rival ninja and his mother to the guilt and pain of being left alone. His family was torn apart, and his life was a mess, not just his bedroom. These two people were connected for this brief second, a second where there lives and there pains did not matter and for a brief second there were at peace.

"Kiba! Get your butt over here and help me carry these groceries!" A loud voice called through the thick crowd breaking the peace that had come between the two individuals "Huh? Kiba, what's wrong? You're crying?"

"Hinata, you worthless child! Get out of that room and get ready for the ceremony!" A strong male voice yelled through the door accompanied by a loud banging and creaking that came from hitting the door to hard.

* * *

As the precession started Kiba notice the two men who sat down in front of him, both were dressed in complete black, with sun glasses even though it was cloudy outside.

"Hey Shino! Mr. Aburame!" Both men turned to Kiba and whispered quite sternly "Be quiet!" Kiba took there advice as many other people whispered at him to be quiet. Kiba's eyes then fell on the stage and a group of people begin to walk towards it. He recognized Hiashi Hyuuga leading the line up the steps of the stage. He looked back a bit and saw Neji leading the branch house to a lower level of the stage. A flash of silk caught his eye. Hinata Hyuuga was walking up the steps now in a gray silk kimono with delicate black flowers around the bottom. He smiled, "Shino, Kurenai, and I bought that for her birthday last year!" he thought. I never thought that she would look that good in it! Her hair was held up by a loose clip and as she walked (or more like bounced) up the stair it fell out and her black hair flowed around her shoulders, softly fluttering around in the small zephyr. She looked out at the crowd and for a brief second her eyes lingered on mine and my heart pounded in my chest. Her gaze returned to her Fathers back, I noticed as she walked across the stage that she was not wearing any shoes. I let out a small laugh and immediately everyone around me goes "shhh!" After listening to some guy talk for an hour or two we are free to go and mourn the death of Konoha's heroin on our own. As everyone was getting up to go, Hinata stood and walked up to the podium and in a soft but strong voice she said,

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here today to honor my Mother's passing." Not many people would be able to tell but the Inuzuka's have heightened hearing, smell, touch, taste, and sight, so I could tell that Hiashi Hyuuga was about ready to burst. Neji looked surprised at Hinata's short speech, but I wasn't, Hinata had been gathering courage to do something drastic for days; you just had to look closely.

* * *

As I got into the black limousine that would drive us back to the main household Father gave a look that said "we are going to talk later." As soon as we were moving, Father turned to me and slapped me hard across the face, Hanabi gasped.

"Why did you speak after the ceremony?" He asked, I could see angry and confusion in his eyes. I had long ago realized that those eye would never show concern or love for me ever again, but that didn't mean that they could not still impel fear into me.

"I'm sorry Father; I don't know what came over me." I whispered softly in his general direction. Another slap to my face, man I was getting tired of putting up with that. And now that I had a plan, I wouldn't have to much longer. We didn't speak for the rest of the way home. As soon as I was allowed to go, I headed to my room. I quickly packed my bag full of clothes, a toothbrush and all that stuff. Opening my window I tossed my bag out into the large bush below my window and changed into and more cheerful kimono. I mean this was going to one of the best days of my life anyway! Quietly walking through the halls to the Hyuuga compound library, I thumbed over the books before I found the one I wanted. Pulling it off of the shelf I headed to my Fathers quarters.

* * *

I hope you liked it and will read the ones to come! Please review. I promise it will get more intersting later in the story. Bye! P


End file.
